


all the sinners crawl

by cupcakeb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: “If you really want to piss her off,” Valerio whispers in her ear over the music, “you should definitely make out with me.”Rebeka gives him a dubious look, because that’s a terrible line if she’s ever heard one. But, hey, Rebe figures she can let herself kiss this handsome looking drugged up rich kid and call it a day.Or: Valerio and Rebeka are friends. With some pretty good benefits.
Relationships: Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	all the sinners crawl

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many underrated pairings on this show. Kind of wish we got more Valerio/Rebe scenes last season — but at least they're technically staying in the same city so my headcanons live on.

Rebeka meets Valerio on the first day of school and immediately thinks he seems a little too old to be taking classes with her. The next thing she realizes is that his sister is a huge bitch.

She tells him both of those things at the club later that night, when they’re all dancing and laughing, and even Lucrecia has decided to put her mission to show Rebeka who’s in charge around here on hold for the rest of the night. 

“If you really want to piss her off,” Valerio whispers in her ear over the music, “you should definitely make out with me.” 

Rebeka gives him a dubious look, because that’s a terrible line if she’s ever heard one, but he looks sincere and she’s had a lot to drink. It’s not like she’s the kind of girl who needs to be wined and dined; Rebe figures she can let herself kiss this handsome looking drugged up rich kid and call it a day. 

What she doesn’t expect is to like it as much as she does. His lips are firm and insistent, and he’s skillful in a way most boys she’s kissed of late haven’t been. There’s purpose in every movement of his hands, his tongue, his nose against hers and she sort of has to force herself to pull away because she’s only just gotten to Las Encinas, and his sister seems vicious — she can’t afford to be known as a brother fucking whore right away. (Even if said brother is very, very good with his mouth... She buys herself another drink to keep her mind from wondering what else he’d be good at.) 

Lucrecia (she refuses to call her Lu, just to frustrate her further) is a total bitch to her at school the next day, and Valerio just sort of lazily smiles at her when he hears his sister’s remarks. 

“Told you it would work,” he murmurs when she walks past him in the hall later that day and she stops walking just briefly, cocks her brow at him and laughs cynically.

“Yeah, and I’m sure you had no ulterior motives whatsoever, right, Cokehead?” 

It’s a total shot in the dark, but he still looks like he’s been caught, and Rebeka quietly wonders what the fuck he thinks she was alluding to. 

The twisted part of her brain really wants to find out. 

**

It becomes a bit of a thing, after that. Him seeking her out at parties when he’s high and feeling needy, her dragging him away from the crowds for just a moment to feel slightly less sexually frustrated.  
  
They don’t talk about it, but neither of them wants anyone else to find out they sometimes do this — sneak off together to exchange frenzied kisses. It’s never more than that, and they never really bother to acknowledge that either. Sure, Rebe thinks, she could probably drag him off to the nearest bathroom and fuck him, but that doesn’t really sound comfortable and she’s not sure it would be worth the trouble.  
  
(Really, she thinks if she goes there, the sex might be too good to give up and Rebeka isn’t sure she’s ready to come to that realization — not when Valerio’s sister is basically the devil incarnate and Rebeka is struggling with a horrible crush on Samuel, who treats her like a little sister. She’s fucked enough already.)  
  
She texts him one night, when Samu ditches her in favor of chasing royalty — or Carla, same thing — just sends him her address and nothing else and wonders what he’ll do with that info.  
  
Her phone rings half an hour later and she sort of smirks when she sees it’s Valerio. She’s bored and could use a challenge. “Your order has arrived, Milady,” he practically sings into the phone, and she’s glad he can’t see her face because she cracks up at that. (He doesn’t need to know she thinks his cheesy lines are funny, alright?).  
  
She feigns ignorance. “And what did I order, again?”  
  
She can hear the smirk in his voice when he replies, “A good time,” and uses an app on her phone to unlock the front gate.  
  
Her mother isn’t home, and she’s never been more grateful to her for being sort of a neglectful parent.  
  
She’s not really dressed for company, she realizes belatedly as she’s walking downstairs to meet him, but she couldn’t care less. There’s no way Valerio, of all people, will be offended to see her in a sports bra and workout shorts.  
  
Valerio walks in, takes one look at her and whistles. She rolls her eyes. She doesn’t need anyone to tell her she looks good; she works out three times a day, barely drinks or does drugs, and the way her abs glisten in the dimly lit hallway is her reward. The validation is still nice, though.  
  
“Great to see you too,” she laughs, and pats him on the shoulder. He grabs her hand and holds it, pulls her closer. She kind of likes that they’re almost the same height — it makes the playing field feel even, somehow.  
  
The main reason she likes having Valerio around is that he’s the polar opposite of the judgmental mean spirited people they go to school with — she’s pretty sure she could tell him she enjoys stabbing kittens and he’d just shrug and give her that lopsided smile. It kinda figures that he doesn’t ask why she invited him over.  
  
Instead, he leads her to the kitchen (she doesn’t know why he knows where it is), opens the fridge and pours them both a glass of the aged Glen McKenna her mother likes to drink.  
  
“Very broody choice, rich boy,” she murmurs, because he inadvertently picked the most pretentious drink they’ve got in that fridge.  
  
“Says the girl who opened the door for me half-naked, and is somehow still convinced this isn’t a booty call,” he replies, which has absolutely nothing to do with what she said, but he’s clearly enjoying this back and forth. He smiles, and she sort of laughs because he’s just like his sister, deep down. He just hides it better.  


“You did get here pretty quickly,” she muses, and he just sort of shrugs and takes a sip of his drink.  
  
There’s no way Rebeka is gonna let him win this conversation — and maybe that’s part of the problem, too — that she thinks of conversations as things to _win_ , not have.

“Come on, then, pool time,” she says, and when he waits for her to go ahead, she decides to test a theory. “I’m sure you know the way.” 

He does. She grabs her glass of bourbon and follows him. 

“So, were you friends with Marina too? You’ve clearly been here before.” 

He opens the patio door and holds it open for her. 

“Nah,” he says, casual, then sets his drink down on one of the lounge chairs and strips off his shirt. “Barely knew her.” 

(She’s never seen him shirtless before, and seeing his ridiculous six-pack does something to her; she tries hard not to walk over and do something stupid like poke it to see if it’s real.)

She wasn’t planning on actually getting in the pool, thought they could just sit outside, drink and shoot the shit but now that he’s started taking off his clothes, she obviously can’t let him beat her.  
  
Thankfully she’s already mostly naked, so she just smiles at him as he watches her step out of her shorts, leaving her in just her Nike bra and a thong. 

“Stop staring,” she scolds, then moves closer to him. He steps out of his pants and grabs her arm, laughing. “Struggling to get girls naked lately? You’re acting like you’ve never seen this much skin before.” 

He scoffs, mock-offended, takes the glass out of her hands and sets it down next to his. Before she knows it, he’s got his arms around her and laughs out loud as he falls into the pool with her. 

They both grab at each other when they resurface, and she grins triumphantly when she manages to use all of her body weight to push his head under. He doesn’t play fair, though, just moves his hand down to her ass underwater, fingers slipping under the lacy material of her underwear. He catches her off guard, and she shifts her weight long enough for him to pop his head back up. His hands are still on her hips, and she laughs at him.  
  
“Really? That’s the reward I get for winning?” Something dark flashes in his eyes, like he has something else in mind, and he clears his throat. It makes her laugh. If he’s trying to be subtle, he’s barely succeeding.

“You didn’t win anything,” he says, and she pushes back against his chest when he corners her, moving towards the wall of the pool. 

She smirks. “... Yet.” 

He leans in to kiss her and she uses that moment to slip out of the space between his body and the side of the pool, switching positions with him instead. She’s got him boxed in with her arms and he grins at her. “Bossy,” he says, then runs a hand from her shoulder down between her breasts. “Just how I like my women.” 

She’s about to just say fuck it and kiss him when he pulls on one of her braids and tugs her closer. “Why’d you move here?” It comes out sort of off-sounding, like he’s being genuine instead of defaulting to his usual happy-go-lucky attitude and she frowns. 

Rebeka swallows. She hates tough questions. But Valerio seems to genuinely be asking, so she takes a deep breath and tries to sound casual. “My dad died, and my mom thought it was time to introduce me to high society... Easier for her to live with herself for pushing drugs when I’m getting a good education out of it.” 

He nods, doesn’t ask any follow-up questions, and she figures she gets to ask him something, too. “Why did you come back to Las Encinas? You don’t strike me as someone who values getting a top-notch education.” 

Valerio chuckles and runs a hand through his unruly wet curls. “Got kicked out of boarding school.” 

She pushes herself closer to him, somehow, and raises a brow in question. This is the sort of juicy rich people stuff she lives for — there’s just so much more drama in this realm of the world. “What did you get expelled for?” 

Valerio’s answer is to lean in and kiss her, fast and deep and dirty. Her arms cling to his neck instinctively, her legs wrapping around his waist and she forgot she even asked him a question until he pulls away just slightly and grins. “This.” 

“What, you fucked a girl in the school pool?” Rebeka may be new to the world of private schooling, but she’s pretty sure that sort of thing doesn’t get you kicked out, not if your parents donate to the right school charities. 

His eyes are dark, a mix of want and something else — like he enjoys showing off his terrible lifestyle choices. His tone is deliberate when he speaks again, says, “I did coke with the headmistress’ fifteen-year-old twin daughters and she caught us in the pool... naked.” Rebe just chuckles, and Valerio continues. “It was easier to expel me for drug use than to deal with the fact that her daughters were kissing and groping each other while I fucked one of them, I guess.” 

Well, okay, yeah. That’s pretty bad. She still laughs — it could be worse, he could’ve murdered someone. “Incest, huh? Juicy!” 

He sort of nods at that, absentmindedly traces a pattern on her hips underwater. 

She tries to sound serious when she says, “Well, I’m eighteen, so no statutory rape charges coming your way… Hope that’s not a dealbreaker.”

He moves his hands from her hips to her back, slipping them under the elastic of her bra, which she promptly pulls off. “Total dealbreaker,” the sly grin on his face edges her on, makes her want to one-up him again. He’s kind of a terrible influence. 

She suddenly wonders why they’re still talking about arbitrary shit like his passion for drugs and underage girls, when they could both be naked by now. Then, she catches herself thinking it and laughs, dry. 

“We’re...”  


She wants to say fucked up, but doesn’t.  
  
He beats her to it. “… a little fucked up?”  
  
They shouldn’t be playing this game, but here they are, anyway.

The sex is really fucking good. He’s rough and doesn’t shy away from grabbing her however he sees fit. Rebe appreciates a guy who can tell the difference between pain and pleasure and where they interlink in perfect blissful harmony. When she’s screaming his name, he moves a hand to her neck and chokes her just a little, just enough for her vision to go a little blurry and white. It's... _perfect_.  
  
He hangs out for a bit after, and they have another drink. It’s chill. They don’t need to talk about what this is — she knows him well enough at this point to know he’s not gonna show up on her doorstep with red roses and chocolates and she’s sure he knows she doesn’t want him to, anyway.

They don’t talk about that, either. About how they sort of just know each other really, really well, without ever spending much time together at all.

(She may be inclined to do this again.)

**  
  
They do it again, a few nights later, when she’s at the club with Nadia and the bouncer refuses to let them into VIP until Valerio comes to their rescue.  
  
Rebeka hates being rescued.  
  
Nadia spends the night berating her about Samuel, which Rebe is honestly way, way too sober for. Valerio slyly buys her drink after drink, but she cuts herself off after three — she likes to be coherent when she makes stupid decisions.  
  
Thankfully, Nadia gets all wrapped up in Guzmán the second he arrives, and Valerio’s psychotic sister is mysteriously MIA, so when Valerio leans in close and sort of bites her earlobe, she grabs his wrist, hard, and tells him to meet her outside.  
  
She’s not in the mood for games.  
  
They’re at his place this time, because his father is out of town — she finds out in between kisses — and Lucrecia is staying with a friend; a pretty vague answer, but she’ll take it.  
  
He still locks the door behind them when they get to his room, and she wonders if that’s from experience; if he’s been caught before and wants to avoid a repeat of that. She doesn’t ask, just shrugs off her studded red leather jacket and pulls his shirt off of him.  
  
He makes her come three times before he’s even inside of her, and she thinks she might pass out from pleasure. He moans as he pushes into her, hitching her leg a little higher, and she’s suddenly glad her mother made her sign up for ballet as a kid. Valerio lets out a string of curses, and all she can do is nod in agreement. Rebeka is pretty sure she’d start believing in god if Valerio was a spiritual cult-leader.  
  
He likes to talk, she’s noticed, and her brain is really not in the right state to comprehend any of the words he’s saying so she fists her hand in his hair, which makes him pause, mutters, "Hey," all breathlessly, commands more than says, "Shut up now."  
  
He actually laughs, then kisses her again.  
  
She wakes up disoriented, and doesn’t know where she is for a moment, then realizes she must have fallen asleep in his bed. _Fuck_. When she grabs her phone from her bag across the room, she sees she’s got missed calls from her mother and a few texts from Samuel about a new development in Las Encinas’ favorite murder mystery.  
  
She stands at the end of the bed as she quickly texts her mother, letting her know she fell asleep studying at a friend’s house. (Which her mother will not even remotely believe, but she’ll deal with that later.) When she looks up, Valerio is sitting back against the pillows, just kind of watching her stand there. Yeah, she knows she looks good naked.  
  
“Hey sleeping beauty,” she says, as she pulls her shirt over her head and pulls her hair into a slightly less messy ponytail. “You know, you could’ve woken me up last night, right? My mom’s texted me like 500 times, I’m pretty sure there’s a SWAT team about to break down the door.”  
  
Valerio is a cocky bastard, so he just smirks. “You seemed pretty exhausted…”  
  
She kind of wants to slap him, in a friendly way, just to see what he would do. “Don’t flatter yourself,” she says instead, and he feigns offense, wipes away imaginary tears.  
  
“We could always start the morning where we left off last night,” he suggests, and she’s definitely tempted, but also knows she should probably hurry home and ensure her mother doesn’t disown her for disappearing on her. So she puts on her shorts, then her shoes and grabs her jacket.  
  
“Nah,” her voice is oozing with sarcasm. “Gotta go. Have a _great_ weekend, and please don’t text me when you get lonely at night, alright?” He sort of squints at her, like he wasn’t expecting her to actually leave.  
  
Rebeka rolls her eyes — she really isn’t interested in soothing his ego right now.  
  
**

At the stupid fucking Halloween party her mother decides to throw in her name, Rebeka gets a little drunk because she’s miserable, and way too into Samuel, who is absolutely oblivious. People leave to go beat up Nano, or whatever — she doesn’t care — and she watches in amusement as Valerio and Lu sneak upstairs, holding hands. It’s adorable that they think they’re being subtle.  
  
Maybe he’s a little more fucked up than she thought. She decides not to dwell on it.  
  
They run into each other at a party a few days later, the way they usually do, just a casual encounter at the bar as they order their respective drinks; the kind of encounter that wouldn’t make anyone else think they’ve seen each other naked.  
  
“How’s things,” he asks, sort of nudging her hand with his glass of whatever he’s drinking — it’s some sort of hazel colored liquor on the rocks; she doesn’t really care what exactly.  
  
She’s not in the mood for awkward small talk. “Fine,” she stares straight ahead.  
  
“Good.” He says, and they’re quiet for a little bit. “Come home with me.” He says, and suddenly she’s aware that she can feel him beside her, his body pressed against her side, and god, she kind of wants to. But she shouldn't.  
  
She follows his gaze to the corner of the room, where Lu is sitting by herself nursing a drink, looking absolutely miserable. Ugh. He’s so fucking predictable once you put the pieces together.  


“I’m not gonna be some kind of pawn in your twisted game with your sister,” she says, which isn’t quite what she wants to say but she’s trying not to be a total asshole to one of the only friends she’s got at this school.  
  
He doesn’t miss a beat. “You’re no pawn, Rebe,” he smiles a little, manages to somehow look charming and inviting, and she _hates_ him for it. This would be so much easier if he was ugly. “You’re really more of a bishop.”  
  
She doesn’t know shit about chess, so she doesn’t know what to say to that. “I’m a fucking queen,” she retorts, sort of snapping at him, and he smiles at her over his drink like she isn’t wrong. She smiles back because she’s lame, and weak, and doesn’t mind his company.  
  
If he’s bothering to flirt with her, he’s clearly fighting with his sister, but then again, she’s only at this party because Samuel made a vague excuse about being busy tonight, which she knows means he’s probably with Carla.  


They use each other, for the most part, which makes it okay.  
  
This time, they do end up in the bathroom, and while it’s just as uncomfortable as she’s always imagined it to be, it’s also really, really hot.  
  
When they go back out into the club after, she watches in amusement as Lucrecia glares at Valerio, then seemingly relents and sits down next to him. They’re sort of draped over each other, him whispering in her ear, and Rebeka has to stifle a laugh.  
  
It’s apparent she’s not the only one hung up on someone else.  
  
**  
  
Samuel goes missing, and she sort of goes crazy with worry. She spends a whole night crying in her room, then ends up doing boxing drills for so long, she thinks her arms might never work again. Her mother and her shady business dealings might be the reason Samuel is missing — or worse, dead, which she can’t even allow herself to think about — and she feels incredibly guilty.  
  
Weirdly, Valerio notices she’s not feeling well in class the next day. For someone who’s constantly on drugs or drunk, he’s surprisingly perceptive. He’s also nice enough not to approach her about it in front of other people, texts her instead, and she agrees to meet him at her house after school.  
  
“This is about Samu,” he says, when they’re downstairs in her basement, and she’s hitting the punching bag relentlessly, trying to avoid this conversation.  
  
(When he asked if she wanted company, she didn’t think he meant _this_. Them, with their clothes on, talking. She definitely would’ve said no to that.)  
  
He comes over and holds the bag for her. “You like him,” he states, like this isn’t a question. She kind of considers punching him instead of the bag; his face looks very punchable.  
  
Breathing hard, she takes off her gloves and takes a break. “Nadia told me not to talk to you anymore,” she says when she’s caught her breath a little again. She’s really only doing this to provoke him. “Why’s that?”  
  
He looks pensive, then withdrawn again, like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. “I don’t think you really want to know.”  
  
Rebeka wipes at her forehead with a towel and jokingly hits him with it. “Try me,” she says, and decides to be brazen. “Can’t be worse than your crush on your sister.”  
  
She sort of watches his face closely after that, and when his lips briefly form a frown, she’s got all the confirmation she was looking for. Of course, she has no plan to use this against him, but it’s still something to ponder.  
  
It must suck, to love someone who can’t ever love you back and be with you in the way you want to be.  
  
She briefly thinks about how shitty it would be of her to point this out, and doesn’t.  
  
He walks over to her and kisses her then, grabs her hips and pulls her close, which after the terrible day she’s had is kind of exactly what she needs.  
  
She’s pretty sure she’s had significantly worse friends in life.  
  
**  
  
He shows up at her house a few days before Christmas, a bag slung over his shoulder, and she doesn’t ask what he’s doing here.  
  
The guest room is right next to hers, and he spends most of winter break in there with her, playing stupid board games, watching cheesy Christmas movies and pretending like they wouldn’t both much rather be naked right now.  
  
He seems sort of meek and contemplative, and she doesn’t think she’s seen him sober for such a prolonged time before. But she doesn’t ask, just gives him space to work out whatever the fuck is going on in his life.  
  
He tells her he’s leaving for Chile in a few days, and she sort of doubts he will, but leaves him be. That’s none of her business.  
  
On New Years Day, he sneaks into her room before dawn, presses himself against her and wakes her up by biting at her neck. It’s not the worst way to wake up.  
  
They don’t talk about why he needed a place to stay, and when she sees him walk into class on their first day back to school, she doesn’t even bother to act surprised.  
  
“Welcome back, idiot,” she teases when he drops his bag on the floor one desk over from her, and he grins at her and shrugs. “Couldn’t stay away from me, huh?”  
  
He steals the heart-shaped sunglasses off her nose and puts them on, then slides them down his nose and turns to wink at her.  
  
She can think of worse things than keeping him around.  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a great example of how messaging me on tumblr and reminding me that a certain pairing exists might actually get me to write about them... So: find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
